The Fantasy Metals: Yet to Come
Metallurgy is without a doubt due to positive reaction from Slowpoke14 going to be in the sucessor modpack to Unleashed that ProspektCraft will upgrade to for sake of future-proofing. The question is, what does it have to bring for the server? Metallurgy adds over twenty new ores to the game that are compatible with Tinker's Construct, it also revolutionizes the economy system with Coins. The primary concern are the new ores. Most of them can duel with industry leading ores like Cobalt and Ardite and some of them (Adamantine and Atlarus) far and away surpass the metal of royalty and the metal of the Federation, Manyullyn. This revolutionizes the Combat Arms Industry and creates a whole list of new Noble Metals. It will add yet another goal for the nobles of ProspektCraft to achieve, and more metals to do battle with and over. Tartarite, the ultimate metal, is capable of being made into bows beyond the power of Manyullyn bows, they can shoot well over a hundred blocks away and produce enough power to stop most animals dead in their tracks in a single shot. Rapiers and Broadswords are not to be the juniors here either, Tartarite Rapiers make quick work of any armored soldiers and Tartarite Broadswords prove to be quite the effective blade. Tartarite so far competes with Sanguinite and Atlarus for it's kingship of metals. Sanguinite is undoubtably more common due to Khan processing facilities in the nether and it may shift power over to Khan. Atlarus has seemingly appeared out of nowhere in Aqwar, and one of the most powerful and rarest things in Edernia showing up in a desolate ghetto may cause a SERIOUS power shift over to the Raiders, the prominent gang over in Aqwar. Federation seemingly will have to make due with Adamantium and Mithril, but the issue is, all of the metals are too expensive to process because the infrastructure doesn't exist to do so. All metals have to be found in newly uncovered dungeons that hopefully have some, and due to the massive dungeons found beneath DunkenDale, that may give Federation a edge in the power struggle. As usual, Survey Corps seemingly is behind, however, they have seemingly uncovered more basic fantasy metals which may give them an edge with FPA agents operating in the area should social unrest appear as market prices spin due to the fantasy metals. FPA agents are only equipped with steel, and steel, formerly being the workhorse metal, will fall prey to the new fantasy metals when the infrastructure gets on it's feet. The Exusian Federation of Alicorns will undoubtably have issues with the new fantasy metals, but we have a head-start on infrastructure since I, ExusiaProspekt, am the first of the faction leaders to be aware of the fantasy metals. Unfortunately, we will have to see who gets Tartarite first. Tartarite swords deal nine damage points while Manyl deals eight, not that big of a difference, right? Think again. Tartarite can be enchanted very easily with excellent power, it has surpassed the niche role of Gold, which has already been taken by newcomer Electrum. Once Tartarite is acquired, many military roles will be rendered obsolete. the Special United Security of the FLEG will be having issues keeping up with the Raiders, however, I will be sure to grant them whatever Mithril I can. The Cobalt Corps, the Federation's best snipers, will be moved down a few legions, with a new sniper unit, the Atlarus Avengers, taking over their best.